GLOMP!
by Rawr.it.means.I.Love.You
Summary: Total Randomness! There is Pocky, Glomping, Itachi, Kakashi, half Ninja, full Ninja, and much more randomness. One-shot. a Friend and i came up with this and i put it up! Plz R&R!


Glomp!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Hey guys! Here you go Complete Randomness!!!!**

**I was chatting with a friend and came up with this with her. Oh and slight Itachi Mary-sue, if you don't like Mary-sue, don't read any further! **

"Glomp!" Samansa shouted in my ear and hug attacked me.

"Is glomped," I replied and hugged her back. "Hi!"

"Hi! Did you know that I'm addicted to Death Note?" She asked

"Yep, did you know that I'm addicted to Bleach, and Naruto, and Pocky?" I replied/asked.

"Yep!" She smiled "Pocky!!!" She had noticed the box that was in my hand and made to grab one.

"Grrr!" And I pulled the box away from her.

"Fine" and she walked away.

"Oi, wait!" I called after her, but she kept on walking, so I chased and glomped her. That made her fall over and I landed beside her be very careful not to spill any of my Pocky. There was one stick left so I nommed it. This made Samansa sad face.

"Your mean!" She pouted at me and stood up and ran away. I looked for her and could not find her! I finally gave up and sat on my bed. I got up only when I heard snickering coming from my closet.

"Ah great, she found one of my stashes of fireworks. This is not going to end well" I sighed and curled into a ball as far away from the closet as I could get. And sure enough there were several loud bangs and a bunch of pretty lights and fire. I sighed and grab the fire putter outer that I kept in my room and put the fire out. Once the fire was out and the smoke cleared, it revealed a very sooty Samansa who was laughing at me. I smiled and after giving her one last spray with the fire putter outer I set it down and sat one my bed.

"Good thing that's not all my fireworks." I sighed but spoke to soon. I looked and saw that Samansa had gotten into the rest of them and set them off. This time I didn't even bother with the fire putter outer. She hugged and soon I was on fire. So I ran around in circles while she jumps out my window into the random lake that was right beside my house. Then she poofed back into my room and hug the flames out.

"NINJA!" I yelled at her. "I wanna be a ninja!"

"To bad… Imma ninja and I pown you." She told me and folded her arms in a very superior way.

"Please, please, please, PLEASE!!!! Let me be a ninja to! I wanna have Kakashi and Itachi!" I begged her with puppy dog eyes.

"To bad… they are not interested in a non-ninja and I say you can't be a ninja so they agree with me." She told me "You made me hide and let me be on fire! So too Bad!"

"I'll get you Pocky!" I bribed, Pocky always wins.

"Fine, you can be HALF ninja. They say you can't be full, but you can be half."

"How can I be half a ninja?" I asked.

"Your not a ninja, yet your not normal. You can jump high, and they will be interested in you. That's all you get for being half ninja though." She explained.

"Ohhh!" And I jumped really high "Whee!!!" Samansa laughed at me and my jumping high. "That was fun!" So I jumped some more. Samansa laughed some more and jumped up and used ninja skills to push me into the ground without me getting hurt, just stuck.

"Oh sad face" I pouted and then Itachi and Kakashi appeared and started laughing at me. I started to reach for Itachi, causing him to trip and fall over with me. I huggled him and was happy "Yay!" and I watched as Kakashi and Samansa walked away, leavening poor Itachi to my mercy.

TIME SKIP

"Stupid NaruSasu! NaruHina FTW!!!" I yelled and pumped my fist into the air.

"Okay then, you go ahead and yell about that stuff." Samansa said.

"I have an Itachi!" and I hugged Itachi tight.

"I have a Kakashi!" Samansa said

"Yay!" We both yelled in unison while Itachi blushed and Kakashi read his porn.

"Ninjas!" I yelled.

"Your only half ninja so I still pown you." And she jumped into a tree.

"So! I can still jump high!" I told her and jumped high to join her, but I missed and fell. Samansa came to my rescue, laughing, and caught me and set me down beside her in the tree. Itachi and Kakashi joined us and we had a ninja party.

"I feel very Ninja in a tree." I stated proudly and then I started thinking. "Umm… I wonder" so I jumped even higher from the tree and fell from the sky. "Oh crap." I was saved again by Samansa who caught me and placed me on the ground. "Whee! That was fun! Can I do that again?" I asked.

She laughed, "Fine, but this time I won't catch you." She told me.

"That's okay! I have an Itachi to catch me!" So I jumped into the tree and jumped from the tree to go really high. This time Itachi caught me and placed me on the ground. "Whee! That was fun. I'm done!" I announced causing everyone to laugh. Then I got a bright idea!

"We should have a picnic!" I shouted!

"With Pocky?" Samansa asked.

"Of course, what else!?"

"Yay!" we both cheered.

"Okay, I'll get the Pocky!" and I made Itachi Ninja poof me to the store where I bough a lot of Pocky and we Ninja poofed back. When we got back, Samansa had five bottles for the each of us of this Japanese pop stuff, you know, with the marble that you have to pop out; I don't know the name of it. I pulled out a picnic red and white cloth and laid it out on the ground and sat on it, dragging Itachi down with me.

"Sit!" I ordered.

"Who?" Samansa asked.

"You and Kakashi!" I said, but she climbed up and sat on his shoulders.

"Nah, we like to stand."

"But now your sitting on Kakashi's shoulders!"

"But I'm high up in the air." But Kakashi sat down all ninja like and helped himself to Pocky and pop. As we were nomming the Pocky when Naruto and Sasuke poofed in and woke up, because apparently they were sleeping.

"Huh what happened?" Naruto asked rubbing his eyes.

"Shut up Naruto, no one cares about you" Samansa told him, making him pout.

"What about me?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't worry, I care about you Sasuke" Samansa told him and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry Naruto! She lies, I care about you!" I told him, getting up and giving him a hug.

"Yayz!" He said and sat with Itachi and me.

"I get Naruto!" I claimed, "I already have a Uchiha, I don't need another one."

"That's good because that means I get Sasuke!" Samansa told us.

I glomped Naruto and we ate the Pocky and drank the cool pop.

**That's the end of this one-shot story. Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R!**


End file.
